fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Dragon Slayer
Celestial Dragon Slayer (天のドラゴンスレイヤー, Ten no Doragonsureiyā) is a Lost Magic and one of the many Dragon Slayer styles. This style of Dragon Slayer is exclusively used by Draco, the Celestial Dragon. Description This unique style of Dragon Slayer is only used by the Celestial Spirit of the Dragon Constellation. The spells seem to encorporate the night sky into the user's body. The only way to consume the "element" that this style uses is for Draco to return to the Celestial Spirit World, though it is thought that the closest magic that Draco could eat to replenish energy would be Heavenly Body Magic. Basic Spells *'Celestial Dragon's Roar' (星竜の咆哮, Sei Ryū no Hōkō): Draco inhales building up the magic needed. She then exhales, launching what looks like the night sky at the opponent. *'Celestial Dragon's Eta Claw' (天界竜のイータクロー, Tenkai Ryū no ītakurō): Draco coats her fists and arms in navy blue magic with bright, glowing stars. She attacks by punching the opponent repeatedly, her punches seem to get stronger with each successive strike. *'Celestial Dragon's Meteor Strike '(天の龍の隕石の衝突, Ten no Ryū no Inseki no Shōtotsu): Draco begins similarly to Celestial Dragon's Roar, but instead of exhaling a beam-like attack, Meteor Strike is fired as a concentrated orb. *'Celestial Dragon's Flail' (天界竜のフレイル, Tenkai Ryū no Rureiru): Draco channels her magic into her blade, forming a spherical concentration of navy blue magic with bright, glowing stars at the tip of the blade. When she swings her sword the ball of magic extends from the blade on what looks like a chain of stars. *'Celestial Dragon's Pillar' (天界竜の柱, Tenkai Ryū no Hashira): Draco places both hands on the ground forcing her magic through the ground and causing a pillar of what looks like the night sky to erupt from underneath her opponent. Advanced Spells *'Spatial Void: Draconid' (空間空隙：竜座流星群, Kūkan Kūgeki: Ryū-za Ryūsei-gun): Draco fires off multiple Celestial Dragon's Meteor Strikes in rapid succession. *'Spatial Void: Dark Matter' (空間空隙：暗黒物質, Kūkan Kūgeki: Ankoku Busshitsu): Draco coats both hands in what looks like the night sky and claps her hands together. This causes an explosion, reminiscent of a pitch black sky, that acts similarly to a cross between Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame and Altairis. *'Spatial Void: Circumpolar Lodestar' (空間空隙：周極ロードスター, Kūkan Kūgeki: Shū Goku Rōdosutā): while charging the attack, Draco circles her opponent at high speeds before striking the opponent with her tail. Alternatively, by swinging her tail, she sends a guided wave of what looks like the night sky at her opponent. *'Spatial Void: First Great One' (空間空隙：最初の偉大な1, Kūkan kūgeki: Saisho no idaina 1): covering her entire body in an inky blackness with bright white pinpoints of light, Draco takes on the appearance of a massive, serpentine dragon and viciously attacks. Other Celestial Dragon Slayer spells can be used in tandem with this one. Trivia *Permission was given to me by Ash a while back *'Celestial Dragon's Eta Claw' is a reference to Eta Draconis a double star. The effect is based more on the Pokemon move''' Meteor Mash. *'''Celestial Dragon's Meteor Strike and Spatial Void: 'D'raconid are both based on the Pokemon move Draco Meteor. *'Celestial Dragon's Flail,' Celestial Dragon's Pillar and Spatial Void: First Great One '''are based off of the '''Chinese Constellation grouping Purple Forbidden Enclosure *'Spatial Void: Dark Matter' is based off of the Draco Dwarf Galaxy *'Spatial Void: Circumpolar Lodestar' is a reference to the fact that the constellation Draco is a Circumpolar constellation and that Thuban (Alpha Draconis) was once considered the Lodestar (replaced now by Polaris) Category:Lost Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic